User talk:D0munit
Memory Vessel Pucci Saga Thats not Memory Vessel, memory vessel is the power to STORE or CONTAIN memories in an object, vessel, etc. He isn't doing that. He is removing there memories, not storing them. The Discs aren't memory vessels, there simply the users actual memories in tangible form. So he isn't a user. Please stop adding him back.SageM (talk) 18:33, March 22, 2018 (UTC)SageM Extracting memories from others is not how this power works, its about storing them inside things.SageM (talk) 18:40, March 22, 2018 (UTC)SageM Its still not how the power works. Please stop adding it.SageM (talk) 18:42, March 22, 2018 (UTC)SageM Also if you bothered to read the Jojo wikia it says that users who have their discs removed fall unconscious. That doesn't happen with Memory Vessel since the memories are simply being stored and nothing more, there is no actual extraction or removal happening. its merely a transfer to a vessel. So no, he is not a user and never has been.SageM (talk) 18:47, March 22, 2018 (UTC)SageM You are changing the actual details of the power so you can add it to a page, even though the wikia itself shows that they don't have the power your trying to add them too. So no, I am not the one in the wrong here. If you want to add a user, please stop trying to change the description of how their power actually works, especially when it states as plain as day that they don't have it. Extracting memories is not memory vessel, that is memory removal or erasure. Memory Vessel is simply the transfer of memories to an object, person, or location in order to keep them safe from harm. Nothing more. Whitesnake doesn't do that, he removes the memories entirely from the user in the form of discs, the user cannot access them again unless they are returned as they lose consciousness. While a true memory vessel would not have that limitation as they are simply stored and safe until the user requires them again. So seriously, please stop adding things that aren't true.18:56, March 22, 2018 (UTC)SageM A memory vessel works by storing the the users memories after they were transferred, so they are safe in case the user requires them again. So how exactly would a disc be considered a memory vessel, if they can't access it again when or if they need too? its not really a memory vessel, more of a memory absorption as the memories are stolen from the user and they don't have and can't access them again. Memory vessel isn't a vessel if the user has no way to use it, since whitesnake leaves the target unconscious after the extraction, they are basically helpless and have no way of regaining them unless they are returned. If they can never gain access to the disc, then its not really a vessel and there is no point in extracting it other then to torture someone. This ability is a support power, which means its supposed to help the user. Whitesnake is not a support power when it extracts the discs, it doesn't help anyone but Pucci Its not a matter of details, its literally how Pucci's power works. there is nothing anywhere in there that is useful or helpful to the user. So unless you can honestly prove that the person who has their disc extracted can regain the memories of their own accord and doesn't lose consciousness, then he isn't a user..SageM (talk) 19:18, March 22, 2018 (UTC)SageM Final line of the capabilities- "This can allow the target to keep their memories safe in case their mind is damaged or prevent someone'' from stealing the target's memories'." Its supposed to help and protect the user, not harm them by stealing their memories. Whitesnake is stealing their memories, he isn't helping anyone but himself.SageM (talk) 19:34, March 22, 2018 (UTC)SageM Look it doesn't matter what you say, based on how the power is defined he isn't a user. There is nothing on the page about stealing memories, its a TRANSFER. Whitesnake is stealing memories, plain and simple. There is no other way to describe his power. The capabilities already support this. If you want you can create a new power that does what Whitesnake does, but based on how his power works he doesn't fit the capabilities or definition of the power. there is nothing about extracting or stealing memories from others. there is nothing about falling unconscious, its a safety measure and a support power. that is how its defined and thats what the known users do. Stop adding him back already.SageM (talk) 19:46, March 22, 2018 (UTC)SageM Also the very first line of the capabilities clearly says- "User can store '''their memories in some form of vessel" Meaning it applies to the user's personal memories, not the memories of others.SageM (talk) 19:51, March 22, 2018 (UTC)SageM Yes they are. Thats the entire point of the capabilities. its tells you how and why the power works and what it can do. You are changing the power to fit your definition and ideas. Which is breaking the wikia rules. I am not gong to argue about this. as its literally stated in the capabilities, and the capabilities are what the power does. Going beyond the capabilities into things that have nothing to even do with the power is not how this wikia works. Stop trying to change the power to fit your ideas.SageM (talk) 20:06, March 22, 2018 (UTC)SageM wikia rules- 6b. While chancing existing page to extend, keep the basic idea in mind. Chancing/expanding the concept beyond the point the basic concept isn't there goes definitely too far. If you want to hold on the idea, make a new power. You are going beyond the basic concept of the power, when its literally stated in the capabilites to be based on the Users memories. Storing the memories of others isn't even part of the power, especially when its not even about transferring them. Whitesnake is stealing memories of others, it doesn't matter what you say. Because that is what he is doing and nothing can change that. The word User and the word Their, both imply that its personal. It says nothing about memories of others in the capabilities. meaning that it doesn't work on others and is not about them.SageM (talk) 20:12, March 22, 2018 (UTC)SageM 12. No repeated Editing/Undoing of the same thing. If this becomes problem take it to Comments/Talk and talk it out instead of repeatedly messing with the page. It stays locked until you've finished arguing over this. Tell me when that happens. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:25, March 22, 2018 (UTC) I wait until I can be sure the unlocking of the page doesn't restart the whole thing again, so please try to get to some level of agreement. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:03, March 22, 2018 (UTC) Aberrant Saga About You Removing the Aberrants from Peak Human Speed Non-canon my ass, I do acknowledge that, and everybody else knows it (especially Kuopiofi) but guess what? The video that they have been debuted in is in fact viral and notable enough, so I can be able to add them there, in order to make this all fair and square for them to be added to the Known Users list. Hell, Kuopiofi agreed with that stance. Do I make myself clear? ChocolateElemental (talk) 23:32, June 4, 2019 (UTC) Please Cease and Desist Let me convince you about something D0munit; just because I am adding fan-fiction characters (to put it mildly) to the known users lists in this wiki, DOESN'T exactly mean that I am adding ALL existing ones. In my view, I have my limits on which fan-fiction character will be added onto this site's known users lists, to put it more specifically, only adding them once they become much more notable/viral. Your gum on the sidewalk, and fan-made powers, are totally irrelevant to this topic anyways. As a side note, this wiki is NOT EVER going to change drastically from having canon characters to only being limited to fan-fictional characters, this is NOT how I, and other people around here work at all. In short, this wiki is not going to disallow truly fictional characters. To crush your arguments even further, there are characters made by Rooster Teeth who are from RWBY, and most of all, Red vs. Blue, that have been added into this wiki's known users lists more often since their notability is high enough, and moreover, the administrators is okay with that since again, they are highly notable. Finally, if you are still going to persist in your blatant attempts of keeping notable/viral fan-fictional characters away from this wiki after what I've told you at this very moment, then I hate to sound hostile to you, but its because you are being prideful and painfully misguided. Simple as that. ChocolateElemental (talk) 08:38, June 24, 2019 (UTC) I SAID NO MORE! WILL YOU EVER JUST FUCK RIGHT OFF AND MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUSINESS YOU PAINFULLY ENTITLED ASSHOLE?!!! IF YOU DON'T LIKE HOW I WORK ON THIS WIKI, THEN TOUGH SHIT! You SHOULDN'T fucking walk over to people's profiles with hostility in order to expect people to learn from other's "mistakes" or whatever, when you're the one making a massive fucking deal out of something that's not big of a deal. I still stand by what I've explained before and now, Kuopiofi finds my deal of accepting fan-fictional characters as long as they are notable enough to be added. The more you're going to treat people disrespectfully, the more you're just going to screw yourself in getting yourself banned on this wiki, I fucking guarantee you that. You are literally, a fucking ignorant butthurt manchild. If that is how you literally behave, then you can gladly fuck off and never return until you get your shit straight! I'm so sick and tired of jerkasses existing right now, especially in the fucking internet. Besides, you have no fucking power as a standard user to tell people around here what to do, because that's what an admin's job is. Moreover, what you said about my actions means I'm putting in a sign saying anything can go into this wiki, is not fucking true at all, and this doesn't even induce a fucking domino effect to people in wanting to add absolutely anything here. That makes no fucking sense. ChocolateElemental (talk) 19:13, June 24, 2019 (UTC) Continued 1 Again, tough fucking shit. It's also your own fucking fault in being so fucking blatant and hostile towards me for something that isn't exactly wrong, since Kuopiofi accepted my compromising deal. You're also just a fucking slanderous bastard that blames anyone else for the slightest actions, even if they are fucking considered reasonable. Again, you are not the administrator of this wiki. I was only adding fan-fictional characters because they not only deserve some recognition as well as give out more examples of what the superpower article's user examples are, but also because of how notable the characters are. I never, EVER, added fan-fictional characters on a whim whenever they aren't notable enough. And that's an acceptable standard, yet Kuopiofi acknowledges that. So get your FUCKING head out of your ass, stop with the toxic jerkassery, and just accept the aforementioned standard I'm using. I'm NOT the kind of person who is willing to ruin this wiki for everyone, I'm only trying to make it better and a tad more enjoyable for everyone else, even though balancing out the freedom and order is the most essential step. ChocolateElemental (talk) 19:43, June 24, 2019 (UTC) Continued 3 NO, I'm saying that you literally have to quit fucking blaming everyone else because of THEIR actions whenever they are considered plausible and compromising. THAT'S what I was saying. Truth be told, I was only making a compromising deal with Kuopiofi since I was attempting to keep the chaos and order status quo balanced, otherwise the wiki will may get out of hand with its order, in short, overhauling it. And that's something I totally fucking dislike this practice from the bottom of my heart, and I don't want this wiki to go down this path. You see, balancing the status quo (namely with both order and freedom) is what I find much more acceptable, rather than choosing only one of the sides of the same coin. And that's exactly what I was planning to do this entire time. Overhauling freedom results in disastrous outcomes, while overhauling order will just result in no enjoyment at all. Again, this is why keeping both order and freedom is vitally important. You should know that by now. ChocolateElemental (talk) 20:25, June 24, 2019 (UTC) Continued 4 The Aberrants are characters from the viral machinima series known as Quirky Misadventures of Soldine the Cyborg. And "too much" my fucking ass, I've already drawn the fucking line, and what I am doing, is that I'm making this wiki better, and to make fan-fictional characters a tad more acceptable to add as long as they are highly notable for fucks sake! How fucking blind and stupid are you? Huh?! I also genuinely despise people that are dismissive as they don't even give a shit with what others say and ignore what's pretty compromising. YOU'RE the one, who started this goddamn drama, YOU'RE the one, who's making such a big deal out of it, YOU'RE the one, who is fucking dismissive, and YOU'RE the one, who's being the asshole here. All of that is your own fucking fault. Again, just because I'm adding fan-fictional characters that are considered to be highly notable, DOESN'T, fucking mean, that I'm going to think about adding ones that are non-notable, this wiki is not going to keep canon material out of the fucking equation since this is NOT what I was planning to do, and this wiki, is NOT, going to be ruined! How many FUCKING times do I really need to say it to your fucking face? My fucking intention, is that I was only making this wiki much better for everyone, and you are still fucking dismissing it! Whenever people try to convince you, you have to fucking consider about they are saying even more before you say anything else, and THEN you can say something without ANY fucking jerkass statements. Like I said before, you'll literally get yourself banned off of this wiki if you are going to keep this up. Again, YOU ARE NOT THE FUCKING ADMIN HERE! UNDERSTAND ME!!? I may have been adding non-canon characters onto this wiki, but they are more acceptable to add since they are highly notable according to their debuts, and I have my own lines I wouldn't cross to keep my actions in order. Just give up D0munit, you're only making the drama worse and you are more than likely getting yourself banned off of this very wiki because of your obnoxious and blatant behaviour. ChocolateElemental (talk) 13:53, June 25, 2019 (UTC) Continued 5 You're still a fucking cancerous manchild., and YOU'RE the one ruining everything for everyone else, not me. It doesn't even fucking matter either way if the fan-fictional characters (for example the Aberrants), are obscure, they can still be added once they have become highly notable. You have to fucking stop vulturing over my actions and just let everything what I do go. My actions, (especially adding fan-fictional characters that are considered highly notable) is not going to ruin this wiki at all, and I'm a hundred percent sure that this won't happen in the slightest. If the owner of this wiki or Kuopiofi can make a variation to this wiki which follows the same exact formulas that this very wiki has, except being limited to users of fan-fictional characters, that would be acceptable, but until then, I WILL have to add the fan-fictional characters (again, if highly notable) until either of those aforementioned people are capable of doing so or even if they are finished creating it. ChocolateElemental (talk) 19:14, June 25, 2019 (UTC) Continued 6 You're so painfully prideful and dismissive. You're a fucking horrible wiki user with an admin complex who is so fucking impossible to argue with since you don't even consider what others say to you. That kind of crap is total bullshit! Hell, Painis Cupcake is a TF2 Freak and HE'S extremely notable alongside the other TF2 Freaks found on the main TF2 Freakshow Wiki. Again, Red Vs. Blue is fan fictional machinima series, yet the added characters on here didn't cause ANY form of rule breakage because again, on how NOTABLE they are. However, you are so fucking ignorant and blind, that you still fucking dismiss EVERYTHING I convince to you regardless of how plausible my compromising standard is! Its all extremely astounding in a terrible way. If you still don't like how I work here, then again, TOUGH FUCKING SHIT, YOU WILL JUST HAVE TO LEAVE THIS WIKI, AND THEN COME BACK LATER IN YOUR LIFE ONCE YOU HAVE SUCCESSFULLY MATURED! HOW FUCKING OLD ARE YOU?! FUCKING SEVEN YEARS OLD?! MY ACTIONS IS NOT A BIG FUCKING DEAL TO YOU, OR EVEN TO THE ADMINISTRATORS! And above all else, my own fucking actions have nothing to do with you! I'm not fucking over-obsessed with TF2 Freaks, I only liked them, and that's it! Stupid control freak. ChocolateElemental (talk) 21:02, June 25, 2019 (UTC) Continued 7 Believe me or not, the TF2 Freakshow Community's higher ups, are simply fraudulent, hypocritical, and prideful assholes (except for Stylx) that just abuse their own power at the TF2 Freakshow and its Concept Wiki. You can fucking say anything to Kuopiofi if you want, but I bet your ass he will still agree with my compromising stance of only adding non-canon characters to this wiki as long as they are highly notable. For fucks sake man, you are so bloody stubborn and also fucking aggravating beyond belief! I already know you said RVB is different compared to TF2 Freaks, but that doesn't fucking matter. ChocolateElemental (talk) 22:16, June 25, 2019 (UTC) Continued 8 Damn right I have. The TF2 Freakshow Wiki's order is so fucking overhauled, that you will never get any enjoyment out of it at all. Not only that, the founder named Kugawattan (who is a gmodder by the way), is a fucking fraudulent administrator that acts like an order-obsessed dictator. He may go down as one of the greatest Garry's Mod animators at the time TF2 Freaks was a thing, but seriously, he's still not a good fucking person at all. ChocolateElemental (talk) 22:32, June 25, 2019 (UTC) There, I've Removed and Transferred Them... For Goodness Sake There, I've transferred the TF2 Freak characters to the Superpower Fanon Wiki, but that still doesn't change the fact that I am still pissed off with you for your own fucking attitude and behaviour. Come back once you have fucking matured. ChocolateElemental (talk) 10:35, August 12, 2019 (UTC)